Ryan did WHAT! ?
by lovelee445
Summary: Ryan did something on the weekend, and he liked it. He hopes his boyfriend don't mind it.


Title: Ryan did WHAT!?

Author: lovelee445

Rated: T- to do with teenage matters.

Summery: Ryan did something and he liked it. He hopes his boyfriend don't mind it.

Ryan walked down the hall, thoughts running through his head. He held onto Troy's hand.

He and Troy had been going out for about three months now.

It was no secret he was gay, but the school was a little shocked to find out that Troy was. Troy of course had been going out with Gabriella for a time. Anyways it was a long story, and it would take to long to explain.

But last weekend, Ryan did something he thought he would never do, and it was something he thought he'd never enjoy.

And he had to tell Troy.

Ryan stopped in his tracks. His heart beating so loud and hard he thought the Earth would shake with it. He looked at Troy stop and look at him, giving him dashing smile no. 5. The happy but wondering smile.

Troy chuckled. "Babe what is it?" He asked, as he walked up to Ryan.

Ryan swallowed the lodge in his throat and inhaled sharply. "I have something to tell you." He told him, his voice shaking with terror.

Troy looked at him a little worried. Ryan didn't seem his usual self. It had to be pretty serious. "What is it? You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" He asked

Ryan sighed, and music started up from nowhere. And Ryan began singing

_This was never the way I planned_, _not my intention_

_ I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

Ryan looked over at a certain girl down the hall, in doing this, Troy looked as well. He was lost.

_It's not what i'm used to, just wanna try her on_

_ I'm curious for she caught my attention_

He turned to Troy and with a sorry look in his eyes sang his chorus.

_I Kissed a girl and I liked it_

_ The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Troy's eyes were wide hearing this, he was completely shocked. Even the people around him in the hall were shocked at hearing this. The girl that, Troy assumed, had kissed Ryan walked down the hall slowly watching this.

Ryan grabbed his lover's hand and held on tight, as in saying he was sorry.

_I kissed a girl, just to try it_

_ I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_ It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_ Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_ I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_ I liked it_

Ryan walked over to the girl and looked at her.

_No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_ You're my experimental game, just human nature_

Ryan turned and walked away from the girl slowly.

_It's not what gay boys do, not how they should behave_

_ My head got so confused, hard to obey_

He turned back to the girl, and placed his hand on her face, pressing his thumbs against her lips. While singing this he started to think '**It happens. Maybe it isn't that big of a deal.**'

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_ The taste of her cherry chapstick_

He turned back to Troy and with a small sad hopeful smile continued.

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_ I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_ It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_ Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_ I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_ I liked it_

Ryan sighed as he walked over to Troy and almost began to plea.

_Them girls they are so magical_

He turned to the girl. "Look at her." Ryan said.

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

He reached his hand out as if to touch her.

_ Hard to resist, so touchable_

_ Too good to deny it_

He turned to Troy and gave him a small smile.

_It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_ I kissed a girl and i liked it_

_ The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_ I kissed a girl just to try it_

_ I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_ It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_ Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_ I kissed a girl, and i liked it_

_ I liked it_

The music stopped, and everything went silent. Ryan looked Troy over. He wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at Ryan. "Baby? A-Are we okay?" He asked timidly. All thoughts of it being okay, were gone.

Troy finally broke his silence. "Yeah. We're good." He said, then looked at the girl.

"YOU BITCH!!" He screamed, launching himself at her.

Disclaimer: I Kissed A Girl is not my property, nor is High School Musical or it's characters.

A/N- Okay this is my first songfic. Please be kind. no flames, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. But yeah, the idea of this just popped into my head, and i was like, okay this is so Ryan's. Anyways, please review, i'd really appreciate it.


End file.
